An example of a conventional display panel driving mechanism for a vehicle-mounted electronic device will be described with reference to FIG. 4. A chassis, which is not illustrated, and a subpanel 2 are fixed to a case 3 of a vehicle-mounted electronic device illustrated in FIG. 4, and the case 3 of the vehicle-mounted electronic device is attached to a vehicle so that a front plane of the subpanel 2 may abut on a cluster panel 7 of the vehicle.
A slider 12 driven by a driving mechanism which is not illustrated is attached to the chassis movably in to and fro directions (left and right directions to the figure). A lower portion of the display panel 1 is rotatably supported by a shaft 12a installed in a standing manner in the slider 12, and a shaft 1a fixed to an upper portion of the display panel 1 is engaged with a guide groove 2a provided in the subpanel 2.
A display unit 8, such as an LCD, is attached to the display panel 1. When the slider 12 is driven forward, the shaft 12a moves forward with the slider 12, and the lower portion of the display panel 1 moves forward (left direction to the figure). Then, the shaft 1a of the upper portion of the display panel 1 is guided by the guide groove 2a to move downward.
That is, the display panel 1 inclines so that its lower portion may protrude, and releases a recording medium insert port provided in the subpanel 2 to enable to load and unload a recording medium. Since a front plane of the display unit 8 faces upward in this status, crew can see the display unit 8, and can use the vehicle-mounted electronic device.
In the conventional display panel driving mechanism described above, it is driven so that the lower portion of the display panel 1 may protrude, and it is inclined so that the front plane of the display panel 1 may face upward. However, it is not inclined so that the front plane of the display panel 1 may face downward. When a vehicle-mounted electronic device is arranged horizontally in crew's front lower part, a display plane of the display panel 1 becomes easy-to-see by its inclining so that the front plane may face upward, but the vehicle-mounted electronic device is not necessarily attached to a vehicle in such a position and a posture.
For example, there are a case that a vehicle-mounted electronic device is attached above crew's eye level, and a case that a vehicle-mounted electronic device is attached in inclination. In these cases, it is required to make the display plane of the display panel 1 be in an easy-to-see posture, or to incline the front plane of the display panel 1 downward so as to avoid reflection of sunlight.
In the conventional display panel driving mechanism, a lower end plane 1b of the display panel 1 interferes with a lower corner 2b of an aperture portion of the subpanel 2 when the front plane of the display panel 1 is declined so as to face downward by moving the slider 12 backward in a status illustrated in FIG. 4. In addition, in some having a narrow aperture portion of the cluster panel 7, there is a possibility of stacking owing to the lower end plane 1b of the display panel 1 interfering with the cluster panel 7.
Although a vehicle-mounted electronic device accommodation box proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-285390 has construction of rotating a front plane of a panel so as to face downward, a lower plane of the panel is formed in a circular arc shape with centering a rotating shaft so that the panel may not interfere with the aperture portion of a body case when the panel rotates. For this reason, there were issues that the display plane of the panel could not be enlarged, and that a space opened in the down side of the panel to be not good-looking.